1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanisms and specifically those mechanisms which have only two defined rest positions, but do not exercise rigid control over the motion of the member which is moved from one rest position to the other. For convenience, such mechanisms will hereafter be referred to as binary mechanisms.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Some examples of binary mechanisms are: electric relays, solenoid actuators, manually operated electric switches, and thermally actuated electric switches utilising differential expansion of metals. In each case, there has to be provided a means for applying a force or forces to the said moving member, hereafter referred to as the oscillator, and for removing this force or forces. This force or forces may be generated mechanically or electromagnetically, by the action of fluid pressure or vacuum, manually or inertially.
The great variety of modes of operation of binary mechanisms is also reflected in the great diversity of their application and for this reason, a functional rather than operational definition is found convenient.
It is a feature of binary mechanisms that, as the motion of the oscillator is not under rigid control, there is a degree of impact as the oscillator changes over from one rest position to the other. The combination of short change-over time and substantial oscillator mass leads to excessive impacts and an excessive requirement of energy for generating the said force or forces.